A Spirit Found
by Weasley Twims 4 LifeABANDONED
Summary: AU Fem-Harry Camellia Potter, is a lively spirit. But what if her spirit is almost broken? Now she needs to get it back with the love of a red headed prankster.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, i'm just a Fanfiction writer_

**_So this story has a semi-dark beginning but then it's a little better. I'm actually kind of proud of this fanfic, well what I have so far, and I hope you all like it. The song is Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence!_**

...

A Spirit Found

Chapter One

"Shut up down there!" He banged on the basement door and the singing silenced.

Vernon Dursley grunted and lumbered into the living room for a glass of scotch. He eventually fell asleep in front of the telly and didn't hear the front door open. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at the other man with him and they quietly entered the home. Remus Lupin started searching the house as Kingsley cast a spell on Vernon so he wouldn't wake up for a while. Remus came back after searching the house with a worried look.

"I don't see her."

"Well maybe sh-"

"Do you hear that?" Remus said and held up a finger. That's when they heard it, soft singing.

"It's coming from over there." Kingsley said in his baritone voice and they quickly headed to the basement door. Remus took out his wand and unlocked the door.

"_Lumos_." He whispered and a light appeared at the tip of his wand. The slowly walked down the stairs and the singing was heard even more.

_It's true, we're all a little, insane_

_But it's so clear now that I'm, unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's, taking over all the time_

They wrinkled their noses at the smell as they searched for the haunting voice. That's when the light hit the cot. A girl was lying on it. She was in a torn up dirty shirt and ratty cotton shorts. Her black hair was matted and her body was covered in dirt, cuts, and blood. Her face was hallow and they noticed that her left wrist was chained to the pipe. She was staring up at the ceiling and singing.

_It's true, we're all a little, insane_

_But it's so clear now that I'm, unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's, taking over all the time_

"Camellia?" Remus whispered but she didn't seem to hear.

_It's true, we're all a little, insane_

_But it's so clear now that I'm, unchained_

"Camellia?" Kingsley's voice seemed to penetrate through her and she looked over slowly. Remus was almost sick by the sight. It seemed her mouth had been sewn shut and then the stiches taken out because the skin around her lips were full of holes. The whole left side of her face was burned and one eye was almost swollen shut. "Do you know who we are?"

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's, taking over all the time_

She looked back up and kept singing causing Remus to look at Kingsley worriedly. He sighed and cast a sleeping charm on her.

_It's true, we're all a little, insane_

_But it's so clear now that I'm, unchained_

…..

**_Girl-who-was-tortured?_**

_Just last week Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was sent to Surrey where the home of fifteen year old Camellia Potter resided. What was found was a chilling predicament as it seems Vernon Dursley, Camellia's Uncle, had kept the girl chained in the basement and tortured her every day. After being put under Veritiserum, Vernon Dursley admitted that when his wife and son died in a car crash he blamed Camellia and decided to give what, in his words, she deserved._

_"__It is a disturbing thing to think of such a thing happening to such an innocent person by a family member." Madam Bones of the DMLE said in an interview. "If it wasn't for Auror Shacklebolt and Remus Lupins quick action after an anonymous tip, we may have lost Camellia."_

_Albus Dumbledore has denied any statements from Camellia as she is not in the right condition to relive what has happened. She is currently at St. Mungos under tight security with no visitors allowed. We at The Daily Prophet hope she recovers quickly._

_To read about Vernon Dursleys punishment turn to page 8._

Sirius Black sighed as he read The Daily Prophet. She was definitely in no condition to relive because all she did when she was awake was sing the same song over and over again. He wanted to murder Dursley but he couldn't so he would have to live with the knowledge that they sent a muggle to Azkaban for the first time. He deserved it, everyone thought so.

Camellia wasn't actually in St. Mungos. She was in Grimmuald Place with him and the Weasleys and Hermione. She wasn't safe anywhere but there, especially after Hermione explained how that vile reporter, Rita Skeeter, could turn into a bug and spy. He set the paper down after reading the article for a third time and decided to see how Camellia was doing.

Sirius traveled up the stairs and went into her room to see her sitting up.

_It's true, we're all a little, insane_

_But it's so clear now that I'm, unchained_

"Camellia?" She looked over and he still felt sick by the sight of how mangled her face was. When she had been burned was now red scars and the holes around her lips were still there.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's, taking over all the time_

"I just came to check on you. Do you want some food?" She had to be fed but she ate at least.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's, taking over all the time_

He sighed and went to leave when he heard something.

"George."

He spun around to see Camellia looking at him with a canted head.

"What?"

"George."

"No, it's me, Sirius." She frowned and he suddenly understood. "You want me to bring George?"

"George."

"Yeah, okay, I'll be right back." Sirius felt a rush of giddiness that she had finally spoken. Even if it had been one word and just someone's name, it meant she was starting to communicate.

George Weasley seemed the most upset besides Sirius about what happened to Camellia. If Sirius didn't know better, he'd say that George liked Camellia. Sirius had taken a liking to George and his twin, Fred, because they reminded him of he and James at that age so he wasn't upset by the fact that George had a crush on Camellia or the fact the first actual word that wasn't a song said was the boy's name.

He found George sitting with his siblings and Hermione Granger in Ron's room. They looked up when he entered.

"What's wrong, Sirius?"

"George, come with me."

"Why?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Because Camellia asked for you."

...

**_Did you like it so far? I love her name! Anyway, Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_I'm proud of this chapter even though it's really short (sorry about that) I hope you enjoy it also!_**

...

Chapter Two

George watched as Sirius left before looking at Camellia who was staring at him. He was the only one who didn't instantly feel sick when he saw her face because she was still beautiful to him. She patted the spot next to her and he sat. She looked at him before slowly saying something but it seemed to be a struggle.

"He…hurt…m-me." She whispered.

"I know."

"M-music…all…I…h-heard." She said. "Same…song…play."

"When he hurt you?"

"Y-yes."

"Is it the one you keep singing?"

"Yes…sad…song." She sighed. "B-but…at…night…I-" She cut off and pointed at her head.

"At night you thought?" She nodded. "About what?"

"You…George."

"Me? Why?"

"I-I…love…y-you." She whispered softly with a light blush. He brushed her hair back tenderly as he gazed at her.

"I love you too." He murmured and she sighed. "Camellia, why are you having trouble talking?"

"Talk…p-punished."

"How long were you trapped down there?"

"S-since…summer…started."

"Oh, Camellia." He sighed and she suddenly wrapped her thin arms around him. He held her for a while before she pulled back.

"H-Hungry."

"Yeah dinner should be soon. Do you want me to bring some up for you?"

"No…c-come…down…too."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Y-you…will…h-help?"

"Of course."

Camellia slowly got off the bed and stood after a long time. Her legs wobbled and he instantly helped her stay up. She nodded and he helped her down the stairs and to the kitchen where everyone looked at them in shock.

"Camellia? George, why is she down here?"

"She wanted to come down."

"How do you know?"

"I-I…ask…G-George." Camellia struggled out as he helped her sit. Hermione gasped but Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Camellia, you're talking."

"N-no…punish…I…t-talk." Camellia said as George sat next to her. He put some food on her plate and she looked at him. "Th-thank…you."

Later that night, as George was about to leave, Camellia spoke.

"George…s-stay…p-please." He looked over to see her looking at him with round eyes. He nodded and went to sit next to her on the bed but she had other ideas and pulled him down so he was lying next to her. She then rested her head on his chest, above his heart. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. They laid there for a while in silence before he heard a yawn and looked over to see Camellia's eyes fluttering close. Then she was asleep and George followed soon after.

_George looked around the room he didn't recognize before spotting Camellia. But this Camellia was slightly older and in her arms was a little girl. The girl had fire red hair and emerald green eyes. The little girl spotted him and said one word._

_"__Daddy."_

George's eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was still in Camellia's room, she was sound asleep and snuggled into him. He sighed and settled back down, slowly falling asleep.

….

Camellia had her shirt lifted slightly and was looking at all the scars that marred her body. Her arms and stomach were the worst but her face was so mangled it beat out those scars. She gently touched the holes around her lips, tears entering her eyes. She tried to move her hair to cover the burnt side of her face but it didn't work and more tears built up and then the dam burst. The tears fell rapidly and she was breathing shallowly as she stared at her reflection. She hated herself for being so weak. These scars said that she was just a girl with no extraordinary powers. She sat on her bed, hiding her face in her hands as she cried. Camellia wanted to throw things. She wanted to break the mirror and never see her disfigured body again but all she could do was cry.

George looked in Camellia's room and sighed before entering and sitting next to her. He stayed silent as she slowly stopped crying. When she was done, he looked at her as she looked at him.

"Do you want to tal-" But he was cut off by her gently putting her lips to his.

George secured his arms around her back as hers snaked up to his neck. It was a kiss full of soft passion that caused her whole body to warm. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and moaned quietly at the feel. She knew that this was fast as it was their first kiss together but it made her feel…happier. He made her feel happier and she loved that. When he pulled back, he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. She kept her eyes closed as she buried her face in his neck.

"I…l-love you." She whispered and he smiled.

"I love you too."

She lied down on the bed and pulled him with her so they faced each other on their sides. George ran his fingers along her slightly hollow cheek and she leaned her head into his touch. Her eyes fluttered closed as he brushed his hand from her forehead to her chin and her lips curved up slightly. Camellia then moved so her body was curled into him, still facing his front. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"Don't worry Camellia, I'll always love you."

"G-Good." She said quietly before going silent. The two then fell asleep.

Fred was looking for George and peeked into Camellia's room. He was surprised by the sight of the two in each other's arms, sleeping. Hermione had gone looking for Camellia and grinned as she also looked at George and Camellia. Ginny spotted them and looked at the couple also with a similar grin.

"Should we wake them?" Fred asked and the two girls shook their heads. So the three left them alone.

...

**_Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Every thing belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Sorry i haven't posted in a while, just a little distracted. Anyway, I've decided that Camellia's speech problem wont go away for a longer time than just fifth year. You'll get more information soon. Okay, here we go!_**

...

Chapter Three

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek as it was discovered Ron was Prefect.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family now!"

"What are Fred and I, next door neighbors?" George said and Camellia sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned like he always did when they were together.

"I-I…don't think…t-that." She said quietly and his eyes brightened before he kissed her then rested his forehead against hers.

"I know." He whispered.

Camellia had a nightmare that night and George was instantly there. She hadn't had a nightmare about what happened to her yet but she was shaking violently after this one. When he held her, she buried her face in his chest as she slowly calmed. When she finally stopped shaking, she reached up and kissed George.

"Thank…y-you." She said softly and he smiled before leaning down to kiss her.

His hand tangled in her hair as their mouths moved together and she pressed herself closer. She lied down, pulling him with her as they continued to kiss and he was resting above her. Her hands went under his shirt, feeling the strength of his stomach and chest causing him to shiver slightly.

"I love you." He said in her ear.

"I-I…know." She gasped and gripped the sheets as he kissed her neck. Her neck was very sensitive but she loved the feeling. "Ooohhh." She groaned and he looked at her, slightly worried.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He whispered and she shook her head.

"N-no. I-I…like…i-it." She said and he grinned before going back to her neck. She lightly dug her nails into his back as he sucked on the skin. Eventually he pulled back and moved so he was lying next to her.

"We _might _be moving a little too fast." George said as he looked at Camellia. She nodded as she looked back before resting her head on his heart.

"Th-this…is…f-fine." He smiled at her words as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

…

Camellia looked out the train window as it showed them passing through the country side. Ron and Hermione were at a prefect meeting, Fred and George were with their friends even though they offered for her to sit with them, and no one wanted to sit with _her_. They were scared of her face along with the fact that the only nice article The Daily Prophet had printed about her was when they announced her torture. Everything else has been slander.

A few tears leaked down her face as she stared out the window, her reflection looking back. She touched the reflection and prayed it would disappear but it didn't. She heard whispering outside the compartment door and she listened to some unfamiliar voices.

"Do you want to see it?"

"I heard she has holes around her mouth!"

"Really?"

Great now she was a freak show! What the hell was wrong with people? The compartment opened and she spoke.

"P-piss…off, I'm…n-not here…f-for…your…k-kicks."

"What are you talking about?" She looked over to see Hermione and Ron.

"S-sorry." She said quietly before looking out the window.

"Some kids tried to see you?" Hermione said and Camellia looked surprised.

"They were asking us questions in the prefect meeting. Very invasive ones."

"I'm…t-the…f-freak…show."

"That's not true."

"Th-then…why…d-do…p-people…stare…a-at…me…l-like…I-I…am?" Camellia's face was flushed with anger. It wasn't good, they could tell, and to add to it, Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Well Potter, seems your actions have finally caught up with you." He smirked and Camellia spoke.

"F-fuck…off." She said and even Malfoy was surprised by what she had said.

"Language Potter. As you can see, unlike you, I am a prefect, and, unlike you, I can give detentions." Camellia didn't show she heard him, just looked out the window. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Just leave Malfoy. Why do you even come here? Lonely without seeing us?" Ron said with a scowl and the Slytherin tinged pink.

"You'll end up the same way Weasley, just watch." He then left. Before anyone could say something, George appeared with a frown.

"Saw Malfoy head over, are you okay?" He asked as he sat next to her. She didn't answer and he pulled her to him causing her to look up. Not caring that people were with them, she pulled his head down and kissed him. He eventually had to pull back before it got too heated. Ron and Hermione looked very uncomfortable. "Yeah, you're okay."

"So, um, Pansy Parkinson is the other Slytherin prefect." Hermione said with a blush at what just happened. Camellia shrugged and looked back out the window.

"Love, look at me." George said quietly and she did. He smiled at her. "You're going to get through this, okay?"

"B-but…p-people…think…i-im…a…freak…s-show." She whispered. "I…c-cant…e-even…talk…right."

"Hey, it's okay. You have enough people who care about you. And remember what you've started practicing at Grimmauld Place? The two things you're actually a natural in." They watched as she moved her hand so the door opened. She then moved her hand again and it closed.

"I-I…didn't…e-even…k-know…I…c-could…d-do…that."

"I wonder how Dumbledore did." Hermione was curious. "I mean, you didn't even have to practice."

"Hey, we should get in our uniforms." Ron said and they nodded. George said he'd see her at the station since his stuff was in the compartment he was originally in. She nodded and he kissed her cheek without the burn scars and left. Once they were dressed in their Gryffindor uniform, Hermione spoke.

"He's right Camellia. You still have me, Ron, Fred and George, and Ginny."

"Yeah, we're prefects now so if anyone messes with you, we can take points and give detentions!" Ron said in a way that trying to cheer her up.

They expected Hermione to reprimand him for abusing power but when she saw Camellia's absolutely devastated face at the resigned fact that people would be terrible to her, she nodded in agreement. Camellia didn't look comforted at all, just stared out at the dark window. The two looked at each other with sad faces. For once, Ron wasn't tactless or almost clueless at what was happening because what was going on was more serious than her even being in the Triwizard Tournament.

Soon the car came to a stop and George was instantly in the compartment, holding out his hand. She smiled for the first time since getting on the train as she slid her hand into his larger one. He grinned and they left the train, parting the crowd like the Red Sea. They looked at her, pointed not so subtly, or whispered.

"G-George." She whispered and he squeezed her hand.

"Try as best as you can to ignore than."

"B-but-"

"Or focus on me. Just focus on me, okay." She nodded and let him lead her to a carriage.

She canted her head when she saw the black winged horses pulling all the usually horseless carriages. She wanted to say something but figured that wouldn't be best as it looked like others couldn't see it. George helped her into the carriage as Fred found them. He got into the carriage also so it was pretty cramped when Ron and Hermione made it. Camellia started shaking the closer they got to the castle and George rubbed her arm.

The carriage finally came to a stop and Camellia got off, getting ready for torture.

...


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Every thing belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling_

**_Hey, so the ending of this chapter made me seriously cry. See if you can figure it out. I like the idea at the end also. Anyway, lets get this going!_**

...

Chapter Four

The teachers who were not in the Order who had no idea what Camellia looked like were shocked and horrified by how she looked. Professor Flitwick looked at Dumbledore who was looking at Camellia with a sad expression. Professor Snape had an impassive face but he always did, plus he had already seen her before. Professor Sprout had her face in her hand, thinking of one of her best students hurt so badly. But what infuriated all of them was the smile on their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. She was looking at the last Potter with a pleasant look that did not seem appropriate for the situation.

Camellia sat in-between George and Hermione as Fred and Ron sat across from them.

"I-is…th-that…our…new…D-Defense…t-teacher?"

"I think so." He said before scowling at a boy nearby. "Hey, want something to stare at, look in a mirror not at someone."

"That was an okay insult Georgie but you can do better." Fred grinned and George smiled when Camellia laughed at that.

Soon it was the sorting and Camellia was glad they weren't by the eleven year olds so she wouldn't scare them. She didn't care if _they _stared as they were only kids in a new environment and didn't even know her. After the sorting, Camellia, who was still trying to use her fringe to cover her face, tuned out all of the speech by Professor Umbridge that had interrupted Dumbledore's start of term speech. The food appeared and Camellia pulled the food onto her plate and ate, trying her best to pay attention to her friends.

"Hey." She looked at George who grabbed her hand and smiled. That word was enough for her. She sighed and he squeezed her hand just as desserts appeared.

When everyone made it to Gryffindor Tower and headed up to their dorms, Camellia kissed George which he responded to before going up to the girl's dorm. When she arrived, she felt the eyes of her other dorm mates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, on her. Hermione was frustrated with them, you could tell but all Camellia did was grab her pajamas and change in the bathroom.

Once she was out she went to her bed. And, not speaking at all, closed her curtains and went to sleep.

The next morning, she met up with George who smiled and brushed his hand along her cheek. Fred made a show of turning to give them privacy which was supposed to be a joke but they took it seriously and George kissed her fiercely, only pulling back when Ron and Hermione appeared.

After a breakfast consisting of stares and whispers, Camellia was close to running. They either focused on her burn marks, or the holes around her lips, or both. Tears built up but she pushed them down, focusing on the fried tomato she was trying to eat. It tasted like the foulest thing in the world and she could barely eat it. Finally their schedules came.

"Look at today! History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts…Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all day! This is the worst Monday I've ever seen!" Ron complained.

"Tough luck little bro." Fred said. "You can have a Nosebleed Nougat cheap, if you'd like."

"Why's it cheap?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet." George looked at Camellia who was staring at her plate. He rubbed her arm and she looked up at him before he kissed her softly. He pulled back and smiled. "You'll be alright."

Soon they headed to class and Camellia was able to not talk, as she was embarrassed by how she now did, but then it was Potions with her most hated teacher. They were making The Draught of Peace and Snape was going around to check when he came to Camellia's.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" She didn't want to talk but she knew she had to.

"T-the…D-Draught…of…L-Living…Peace." The Slytherins sniggered at her talking and the Gryffindors except Hermione and Ron looked at her like what she felt, a freak. Her two friends looked sad.

"Tell me Potter. Can you read?"

"Yes…I-I…c-can." She said quietly.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Camellia looked at it nervously. It was very long and she had even more trouble speaking in long sentences. She saw Hermione nodding encouragingly and Ron gave a quick thumbs up.

"A-add…powdered…m-moonstone…s-stir…th-three…times…" Her voice was running out like it did with long stuff and it was becoming weaker, "c-c-counterclockwise…allow…to-to-to…" And she couldn't finish. She looked around in panic, realizing she would get in trouble.

"Please, sir, let me finish reading it." Hermione said.

"Potter should be able to finish herself."

"She's not able too though." Ron said. "She cant speak for so long."

"Ten points from Gryffindor Potter, for not following directions." Tears entered her eyes and without caring what would happen, she grabbed her bag and ran.

She ran to the first place she thought, knowing the Professor had a free period. She knocked on the door and it opened to see Professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Potter you should be in class. Why-"

"I-I…cant…d-do…it." Camellia said. "P-please…l-let…me…l-leave…I-I…cant…b-be…h-here…anymore."

"Come in Miss. Potter." McGonagall sighed and let Camellia in. She sat her in a chair across from her desk. "What's the problem?"

"E-every…one…l-looks…a-at…me…like…i-I'm…a-a…freak...L-Like…I'm…n-not…normal." She took a deep breath so she could continue. "I-I…lose…h-house…points…b-because…I-I…cant…t-talk…r-right…I-I…c-can't…h-handle…it."

"I understand, Camellia." The girl barely noticed that McGonagall had used her first name. "I in fact thought it better if you stayed at Grimmauld Place but Professor Dumbledore felt you could handle it."

"Wh-what…should…I-I…d-do?"

"I'm going to do something we haven't done in some time. You'll be tutored instead of going to class. That means you'll have Professor Flitwick personally teach you what your peers learn in Charm's, I will do the same with Transfiguration. Herbology will be private with Professor Sprout and Potions will be done with Madam Pomfrey. History of Magic wont be with Professor Binns, I'll talk to Professor Sinistra." She frowned. "Professor Grubbly-Plank will be happy to teach you privately and Divination, well we'll worry about that later. How does this sound?"

"Wh-when…will…I-I…d-do…this?"

"One subject each day after classes. That means you'll have no classes during the day but late afternoon, you'll do one subject, but Hagrid will be on Saturday."

"Wait…w-what…about…d-defense?"

"That, I'm afraid, you'll have to go to. Today you can miss it so we can work out your schedule but I'm afraid you must go the next one."

"O-Okay."

"Now, how about you head to the common room while I talk to the teachers and Professor Dumbledore."

"Th-thank…y-you…Professor."

...

**_See what i mean? Very sad. At least George will be there for her and she'll still have problems with her peers, just not in class. Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_First things first, the song is Invisible by Hunter Hayes and i swear to god this song is perfect for the story. I was shocked at how perfect it was. Okay not much to say but these kids are going to be meaner than canon._**

...

Chapter Five

"Hey." George found Camellia sitting on the couch in the empty common room. She nodded in response and he sighed. "I heard what happened."

"Y-you…d-did?" She said quietly and he smiled sadly.

"Almost everyone heard." George said and she looked down. He saw a tear leak down her cheek and he held her close. "Where did you run to?"

"P-Professor…McGonagall…s-she...i-is…going…t-to…have…m-me…tutored…i-instead…o-of…c-classes."

"Really? That's good." He looked around. "Why is the common room empty? Classes are over for the day."

"S-some…c-came…in…b-but…l-left…w-when…they…saw…m-me."

"It's okay Camellia. They're just idiots."

He pulled her to him and she looked up before their lips met. It was passionate, making her whole body warm up. As they kissed, his hand moved her hair to the side of it could rest on the side of her neck, rubbing his thumb on the skin. Camellia twisted her fingers in his red hair and opened her mouth to him. Hermione and Ron walked in as the two were snogging.

"Really?" Ron commented and the two broke apart to look at him. Camellia blushed at being caught snogging George.

"How are you feeling, Camellia?" Hermione asked and the girl shrugged.

"P-Professor…McGonagall…s-said…s-she…will…h-have…me…t-tutored." Camellia said and they nodded.

"It's dinner. Lets head down." Ron said, his stomach growling. Camellia looked terrified but George smiled and took her hand.

"It's okay." He said and she nodded hesitantly before following them, her hand still in George's. When she got to the Great Hall, the whispers started.

"Did you hear how she talked?"

"It was hilarious!"

"She started crying, just because points were taken."

"Pathetic."

Camellia was keeping her head down, her face flushed, and tears building. Her friends were close to yelling at every one but knew it wouldn't help.

"_Freak_." A Ravenclaw hissed as they walked by.

"I'm…n-not…h-hungry…anymore." She said after a moment and they all watched as she stood and left. George went after her, following the footsteps that were heading for the common room.

"Hey." He found her about to head for the girls dorm. "Come here."

"W-what?" She walked over and he pulled her to his body quick with one arm while the other brushed her hair back.

"No matter what," He whispered in her ear, "I will always love you."

"I-I…k-know." She breathed.

"I'll do anything you need." He was still whispering in her ear and she looked into his eyes.

"S-stay…with…m-me…a-as…long…a-as…you…c-can." He nodded. "I-I…k-know…you…a-and…F-Fred…were…l-leaving…e-early…but-"

"I wont leave early." He cut her off. "Fred will understand that he can but I'll wait."

"Th-thank…you." She said and he smiled before telling her what had been in his mind since he had the dream.

"You know, I had a dream on the night you started talking." She canted her head. "It's kind of embarrassing but I dreamt you were older and we had a…kid."

"R-really?" She blushed and he nodded causing him to kiss her.

….

"Come in Miss. Potter. I'm happy to tutor you in Charms." Professor Flitwick said with a smile, trying his best to avoid gazing at her mangled face.

"Th-thank…you." She sighed. "I-Im…sorry…i-if…y-you…wont…u-understand…m-me."

"Not a problem Miss. Potter. "Now, how about we start with levitation, you already know the incantation but as it is on your O.W.L's. Take out your wand and-"

"A-actually…I-I…need…to…s-show…y-you…something." She looked at the feather to practice on and lifted her finger so it rose.

"Oh my!" The part goblin exclaimed. "That's the best wandless and wordless magic I've ever seen!"

"I-I…have…m-my…w-wand…b-but…I…f-feel…I…don't…n-need it."

"I can see that. It looks like it barely has to come to you so we'll try all the spells without your wand but after you master it wandless, you need to practice with your wand again because of your O.W.L's."

"O-Okay."

"Well you seem to have levitating a feather down but lets go a little heavier." He placed a book in front of her and she moved her finger again, causing it to rise.

"Good, very good."

Meanwhile, George was talking to Fred.

"I can't leave her. We were thinking of leaving early but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, she needs me. She said so herself. I can't just leave her with all this. Even if she has Ron and Hermione, it's not going to be enough."

"I can start the shop and then you come after graduating?"

"Yeah." Fred sighed.

"Okay, I wont complain."

George found Camellia looking at a muggle book. Her feet were curled up on the arm chair in the once again empty common room. He could figure out why it was empty. She looked up and gave a wobbly smile before going back to the book.

"Camellia, I have something for you."

"W-what…is…it?" He squeezed into the arm chair with her.

"No one else knows, but I can sing."

"R-really…c-can…I…h-hear?"

"Yeah, that's what I have for you. But you have to dance with me for me to sing it."

"O-okay." She set the book down and stood so they got in position to dance.

_Crowded hallways are the loneliest places_

_For outcasts and rebels_

_Or anyone who just dares to be different_

_And you've been trying for so long_

_To find out where your place is_

_But in their narrow minds_

_There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different_

_Oh, but listen for a minute_

She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

_Trust the one_

_Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

_Was sticks and stones_

_Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

_And you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

_Someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_Oh, invisible_

Camellia could see where this song was going and tears were coming, but the good kind for once.

_So your confidence is quiet_

_To them quiet looks like weakness_

_But you don't have to fight it_

_'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war_

_Every heart has a rhythm_

_Let yours beat out so loudly_

_That everyone can hear it_

_Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore_

_Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different_

_Dare to be something more_

_Trust the one_

_Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

_Was sticks and stones_

_Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

_And you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now_

_And someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

The tears were building up and her heart was feeling warmer.

_These labels that they give you_

_just 'cause they don't understand_

_If you look past this moment_

_You'll see you've got a friend_

_Waving a flag for who you are_

_And all you're gonna do_

_Yeah, so here's to you_

_And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible_

_Yeah, and you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

_And someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_It'll be invisible_

Finally the tears spilled over when he had finished. She threw her arms around him and kept whispering 'thank you' in his ear. He held her close, rubbing her back as she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She looked at his face and he smiled.

"I love you Camellia. Always will."

...

**_Poor Camellia! Read and Review_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_I know, I know, I feel so bad for neglecting this story! It took me a while to finish this and I've been working on other stuff but that's still no excuse. Welp, hopefully this chapter makes up for it._**

...

Chapter Six

"Okay, we're going to work on The Draught of Peace." Camellia looked nervously at Madam Pomfrey. "I wont yell or anything if something is wrong. But from what I heard, he did no help at all and this potion is one of the hardest but I think we should at least start with hard."

"O-okay."

"Now do you remember what to do?"

"Some…i-ingredients...I-I…forgot."

"Not a problem, I'll put a piece of parchment right here with the instructions. If you need help just tell me."

Camellia nodded and started on the potion. It was actually more relaxing without Snape hovering and insulting every ones potion. She asked for help a few times and when she had done everything she could, it still wasn't doing what it should look but it was closer than last time.

"That's good. But I think you put the burners too high so lets take a break and try again." Camellia was starting too really like how Madam Pomfrey taught. She did it about two more times before it was successful. "Practice does make perfect, I believe the muggle saying is. That is very good. Next week we can start on the Strengthening Solution. Good job."

Camellia felt great as she made it to dinner. She sat next to George and across from Hermione and Ron. They were surprised to see her happy expression.

"How was your potions class with Madam Pomfrey?"

"I-I…m-made…The…D-Draught…o-of…Peace…s-successfully…on…t-the…t-third…try." She said happily and the other two fifth years were shocked.

"How? I couldn't get it to fully be what he expected!"

"Well…M-Madam…Pomfrey…g-gave...m-me…help…when…I-I…a-asked…s-she…was…v-very…p-patient…w-with…me."

"That's good." George said and she nodded, looking pleased.

"H-How…i-is…the…d-defense…teacher?" Camellia asked, looking at her schedule for tomorrow. They all looked at each other which confused her.

"She's, well, she's pretty much worse than Snape."

"H-How?"

"Well, she's making us go back to the basics which means no magic used. Obviously its because of the Minister but she's just awful and treats us like little kids."

"And we can tell she doesn't believe you-know-who is back."

"M-most…p-people…don't." She muttered, her happy expression disappearing.

The common room was once again completely empty when George found her even though it wasn't even that late. He could tell she had been crying so he pulled her onto his lap and she looked at him.

"It'll be okay." He said quietly but she didn't look convinced. "It will."

"W-why…do…p-people…h-hate…me…t-then?" She asked softly and he sighed.

"I don't know." He brushed her hair back. "But they don't matter."

She took his face in her hands before kissing him. It wasn't the usual kiss and it caused him to pull her as close as possible as he gripped her waist. He moved his lips to her sensitive neck and she made little noises as he kissed and sucked the skin. Her head went back, giving him more places. His grip tightened and she was panting slightly from the feel.

"G-George." She whispered. "T-that…feels…s-so…good."

"I know, love." He then bit the side of her neck lightly and she gripped him tighter, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"I-I…want…y-you…please."

"Camellia." He whispered in shock. She looked at him, her green eyes slightly darker. He couldn't help it, as he looked at her, he groaned softly. "I know a place."

He led her out of the common room and to an abandoned classroom. He transfigured one of the desks into a bed and looked at her. She practically tackled him in a passionate kiss. They fell on the bed, kissing fiercely. He pulled back to pull off his shirt and she pulled off hers. What happened next was what Camellia would call amazing. He was so gentle but held a passion that was just…perfect. She knew she would be sore but didn't care at all, just enjoyed the feeling of him. When they finished, he threw the comforter over their bodies and held her close.

"T-that…was…a-amazing."

"Yeah." He murmured, his hand running down the side of her body. "You're so beautiful."

"R-really?" She whispered and he nodded. "I-I…l-love…you."

"I love you too."

The next day, Hermione noticed something as they walked to the library.

"Why are you walking so stiffly?"

"N-no…r-reason." Camellia tried to say casually but Hermione read right through it.

"Did you and George do…something?" Camellia blushed and Hermione looked shocked. "Camellia!"

"W-what's…the…b-big…p-problem?"

"You're fifteen, that's the big problem!"

"H-Hermione…I-I…didn't…j-just…d-do…it…for…k-kicks." Camellia sighed. "I-I…l-love…him."

"I know but-" She stopped when she saw Camellia's look as some fellow Gryffindors passed, looking at her like all did. Hermione sighed at Camellia's hurt expression. She shouldn't make anything harder on her by complaining and reprimanding her. "Sorry, never mind."

"I-it's…okay."

….

"I cant believe she did that!" Hermione shrilled. "You've been on the team for five years and just like that-"

"Q-Quidditch…is…a-also…a-about…image." Camellia whispered softly. "N-no…o-one…but…y-you…and…the…W-Weasleys…s-still…l-like…me."

"So that gives Angelina the right to kick you off the team?!"

"We tried to talk to her." Fred and George arrived then. "She wont listen, even when we threatened to quit."

"D-don't…d-do…that…f-for…me." Camellia said with a frown. "I-I'm…not…w-worth…i-it."

"Yes you are."

"N-no." Camellia said in a firm voice. "Y-you…t-two…worked…h-hard…while…I-I…g-got…on…t-the…team…by…a-accident."

"But-"

"N-no." She said and went back to her book.

The next day, Camellia was subjected to furious glares. Why? Because McGonagall found out about Angelina kicking off Camellia the team just because of her appearance and disbanded the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team until further notice. Camellia tried to reason with her professor, saying that she wasn't worth doing that but nothing worked. Of course everyone blamed Camellia for it and it was made worse by the fact the Slytherins, adding fuel to the fire, spread a completely false rumor that Camellia had begged McGonagall to take the team apart because she 'was the best player and they would fail without her talent'.

Camellia tried to walk the halls normally, the twins, Hermione, Ron, or even Ginny, with her just in case something happened, but it was hard.

...

**_Poor Camellia! Damn those students but oh well. Read and Review!_**


End file.
